Traditional methods for dimensionally inspecting injection or compression molded dust boots or seals can be complex, time-consuming, and inefficient.
There therefore exists a need in industry for an inspection gage that can be formed in a simple and versatile manner to provide reliable, efficient and cost effective inspection of molded components. There further exists a need for a gage that is capable of simulating the intended environment for the molded component being inspected.